Cleopatra's Bed
by Something Witty Goes Here
Summary: Brennan is in need of a "release" So she calls upon her trusted partner for some help, and invites him to go see the infamous Egyptian Archives where her best friend has had some good times...
1. Chapter 1

*BOOTH*

I'm supposed to be doing my final report, but I can't. Reason number one: the case was so spectacularly uninvolved it practically solved itself. Literally. The killer immediately confessed once we broke the news. All the squints needed to do was find evidence linking the killer to the victim. I basically did nothing, just stared at Bones do her thing with the bones.

Which brings me to reason number two. Bones. Lately, I keep thinking about her. Well, can't stop thinking about her is actually how its been. She's mesmerizing. She's, well, Bones. She's breathtakingly beautiful, she is super intelligent, very witty, and her cluelessness when it comes to pop culture is adorable. There is no doubt that I love her.

Yes, I do love her. I just have to face the facts. I love Bones. I've been in love with her for several years now.

Recently, Bones seemed to want to take our professional relationship to the next level. For the past month and a half, we have gone on several dates and have ended up in bed a few times.

Breaking out of my daydream, I instantly refocus on my report. I can't think of what to write. Maybe I'll ask Bones. She's good with writing.

"You've got mail!" a happy man informs me.

Dejected, I open my email to find a message from Bones. No wonder the little man was happy.

From: Dr. Temperance Brennan

To: Seeley Booth

Subject: An invitation

Are you bored? If so, come down to my office.

~Brennan

Come down to her office? What could she possibly want? Eager to see Bones, I jump up and sprint out of my office.

Once at the lab, I speed into her office, then I stop in my tracks. She looks truly amazing today. Her hair waves gently down past her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Her sea green eyes are piercing and yet soft at the same time. She is wearing a rich blue blouse that hugs her curves perfectly. She would call it "sexually stimulating".

"Hi Booth," she says. "Care to take a tour of the Jeffersonian's Egyptian archives?"

Okay. Was not expecting that.

Unsure of what's going on, I just nod.

She smiles and leads me down to what is essentially a basement full of ancient Egyptian artifacts. She takes me to a stack of artifacts and begins to tell me the history of each one. I "uh huh", which triggers Bones to become even more animated as she drones on.

I think its sexy when she drones.

After a few minutes, we move on. She looks distracted now. Her eyes keep darting to a place in the distance. I wonder what is up.

As we move closer, a mischievous gleam appears in her eyes. She starts to abbreviate things. For instance, at the beginning of our "tour" she would say the whole name, like "King Tutankhamen". She's now saying "King Tut" or just plain "Tut". I'm itching to get to where ever she's itching to go.

After a half an hour, we finally arrive to the artifact she's been dying to get to you.

It's a bed.

The placard next to it says "Cleopatra's bed."

Whoa.

I stare dumbfounded as she smiles mischievously.

Cleopatra is the one piece of history the guys in my high school were always eager to learn more about. "Cleoporno" they'd call her. After all of her affairs. Get it? They were always talking about her bed and how epic it was and how much they'd like to have sex on such an experienced bed.

"This is Cleopatra's bed," Bones informs me with a smile.

No shit.

She turns towards me and faces me straight on. I scan my eyes up and down her body, when something catches my eye. It's something I hadn't noticed when I first saw her. Or maybe I was too busy analyzing her "tour". Her top button on her blouse is undone, and reveals a very lacy bra. Then, a light goest off in my head.

I grab her and pull her lips furiously to mine. Our lips work hungrily, our tongues rolling in each others mouths. Her hands move down to my shirt, her fingers deftly undoing the buttons and flinging it over her shoulder. She undid hers as well, and wrapped it around my neck. With that, she pulls me down on top of her on Cleopatra's bed.

* * *

**I got the idea from, oh what's that epi called?Angela and Hodgins and her go down to the Egyption archives to have a "nice tumble"? I thought it was funny and I wondered what would happen if Booth and Brennan got in there.... (eyebrow wiggle)**

**The 2nd chapter will be up soon! But, I unfortunately will require something of you. I need to know that this is being read, and I want to know that there is some interest. So, I will only post the 2nd chapter (which is how exactly Brennan came up with the idea) if I get at least 3 reviews! Sorry guys, but no review, no 2nd chapter.**

xoxoxo Something Witty Goes Here


	2. Earlier that day

**A/N- This is from Angela's perspective, earlier that day, in the present tense.**

"Ange?" a nervous voice at my doorway asks.

I look up to find Brennan, her head peering inside but her body turned as if she was preparing to run away. I wave her in, eager to leave the reconstruction I was working on.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

She walks to the opposite end of the office and fingers a sculpture I had done while in college.

"This is very aesthetically pleasing," Brennan tells me.

I thank her and motion for her to sit down. She stays standing and cleared her throat nervously.

"Is there, um, anything you want to talk to me about?" I began for her.

Brennan plays with my name placard on my desk, running her finger along the grooves of the lettering. She takes a deep breath and says quickly, "I am in need of a release and I know that you are familiar with rooms in this building that are not covered by security cameras therefore they are perfect for having sex so I was wondering if you could tell me where one of these rooms are so Booth and I can have intercourse without having to leave work and without being caught."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up there, Bren! You want to have sex with Booth!?!?" I yell. "When did you decide this? Are you dating him? For how long? Or did you just wake up this morning and think 'I'd like to do Booth today'?"

"No. We have been dating and I would like to have a place to have sex with him in work. Is that so hard to accept, Angela?"

I just stare at her.

"Ange, please I am begging you. I am on my thighs here," she says earnestly.

I snort and correct her: "Sweetie, it's 'on my knees' and okay, okay. I may or may not have a place, and it may or may not get you really, really pissed off because it has to do with the Jeffersonian."

"I don't care! Just tell me the damn place!" Brennan hollers at me.

"The Egyptian Archives, Cleopatra's fake bed."

She cocks her eyebrow and stares at me. I don't think she is too happy with me, but I warned her!

"Okay. Um, well I am going to tell Booth and he'll meet me down the-"

I suddenly have a brilliant idea, and I shush her. "Bren, you can't just ask him to meet you down there! You have to slowly ease into it. Here," I move out of the way and plopp her into my chair, "Go send an email asking him to come down."

I go to the other side of the room, biting my thumbnail. About 5 minutes later, she looks over at me and says that she was done. I rush over to her side and read it out loud: "'Dear Agent Booth, I am in need of a sexual release and was wondering if you would come down to the Egyptian archives to have sexual intercourse with me. Thanks, Dr. Temperance Brennan.' No! You have to sound mysterious! Ugh, scoot over, I'll do it for you."

Within seconds I have the email typed and sent of f to him. "Okay, now unbutton your shirt a little so we can see some cleavage. Now go to your office! Pronto!"

I wave her off and lean against the doorframe. I watched the hallways and soon after, Booth comes sprinting past my office. He has an indescribable expression on his face, sort of a mixture of happiness, worry, surprise, and shock.

He has quite the surprise coming for him.

**Here is chapter 2, as promised! I do have a chapter 3 in mind, but it's more of an epilogue than an actual add-on to the fic. If I want to/ have time, I'll post it. Hope you enjoyed, guys! Also, thank you for the wonderful feedback on this fic! 15+ story subscriptions, and 6 reviews! To others, it may not be that much, but for me it is! So thank you thank you thank you!!! You guys are the reason I continue to write!**


End file.
